


Much Ado About Everything

by the_ol_razzle_dazazzle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pearlidot Bomb 2016, at the time I was studying much ado about nothing so this happened, this was before the whole lapis and peridot being in the barn thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle/pseuds/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle
Summary: Pearlidot Bomb 2016: Crystal Gems/StevenEveryone attempts to set them up...it goes about as effective(?) as one would expect





	

“Peridot…” Pearl calls her attention, adjusting a screw.  
  
Everyone looks up, smiling at each other. Finally, finally she’s decided to confess. Amethyst smirks at Lapis, Lapis raises an eyebrow at Steven, who has stars in his eyes. Suspense and tension fill the air, Garnet adjusts her shades.  
  
“Can I have the hammer please?”  
  
Everyone groans. “Oh come on!” Amethyst exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
“…What’s so bad about a hammer?” Peridot looks at everyone quizzically, but gives the tool over.  
  
“…Uh…” Amethyst tries to find an excuse. “Lapis, how could you! You ate the Chaaaaps.”  
  
“Amethyst I don’t even ea-“  
  
Amethyst nudges her, “Save it for the jury.”  
  
The water gem looks at her strangely, before realising. “Oh…no, you caught me.”  
  
She tries to play along, before Steven takes the ‘subtle’ approach. “See? Isn’t it better when you _confess?”_  
  
He looks at the other two gems who were adjusting the door, trying to sync Peridot’s gem. They had long since ignored the squabble of the overdramatic performance.  
  
Steven had the idea of setting the two gems up. Ever since they worked on the drill together, their glances at each other- the way they brushed their hands when they got some tool. They were perfect for each other, and ever since their particularly bad feud they had small debates one could liken to an old couple arguing. Along with the assistance of the other gems he tried to set them up and enlighten them to their love.  
  
At first it was convenient timing. Putting aside tool boxes so the other had to get them.  
  
“Pearl, I thought the pliers were right beside me.” Peridot states, scowling at the tool that was now next to Pearl.  
  
“You know, if you want the pliers you can just ask.” She puts a hand, ready to give it to the other gem as their hands touch, both grabbing it.  
  
“P-Pearl.” The murmur in her voiced betrayed her initial snarking disposition.“…Can you release your…a _plier_ red force?” Peridot smiles widely at her joke.  
  
Every action has it’s equal opposite reaction. “ _Wire_ you making such a terrible joke?”  
  
They both stifle their chuckles, face lighting up from laughter…and love- probably. It wasn’t passionate making out under the sunset, but it was something.  
  
There were many attempts, ‘accidental’ dips in the rug causing convenient trips, causing Pearl to catch Peridot before she fell to the floor, on most occasions.  
  
“You can stop holding me now.” Pearl releases the ‘tender embrace’, as Peridot loses balance and ‘gracefully’ falls to the floor. “…Wow, thanks.” True love, really.  
  
Upon constant pestering of the others, Lapis took the somewhat lazy approach.  
  
“Lazuli, can you please get us out of your watery clutches?” Peridot questions, her hands trying to move against trapped water, next to Pearl.  
  
“Not until you get along.” Lapis yawns, she got the idea from a ‘getting along sweater’, that and it was an excuse to trap them.  
  
“Lapis, we don’t even hate each other.” Pearl shrugs, or at least, as close as one can get.  
  
“…Oh.” A foiled attempt.  
  
Garnet figured that subtext was key. That with Pearl’s eye for detail and Peridot’s constant scrambling for subtext and metaphors, it would be best to use a subtle analogy.  
  
“…And so, it’s shown that while Percy and Pierre are the best couple, they simply haven’t told each other- they don’t need it to be ‘official’.” Peridot waves her hands, she always was rather expressive when it came to such things.  
  
“So they don’t realise it?” Garnet takes the push, as Peridot stops her rambling.  
  
“…While there’s evidence to suggest it, there’s nothing that specifically states it.” Pearl cuts in, “Actually, despite their interactions, upon evaluation on Pierre’s journal it’s revealed the two are close, upon Pierre joining Percy’s team.”  
  
“Yes, but their relationship is only implied through parallels of former campers, and they are, unfortunately, at odds with each other.” Peridot raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Nonetheless it’s simply undeniable that despite that, they manage to overcome their differences and weaknesses and are arguably closer in relationship than other campe-“  
  
The debate was cut short by Amethyst’s subtlety. “Will you two just kiss already?!”  
  
A cutting silence, as the two debating gems look at each other. “What do you mean by that?” Pearl asks.  
  
Lapis offers the hint through puppets (made by Steven, of course) and gives a deadpan look as she makes them kiss, rather passionately, staring at them. “…”  
  
Pearl and Peridot’s face colour seafoam, as they glance at each other. “Seriously? You can’t figure it out?” Amethyst groans, “It’s so obvious!” She exclaims.   
“On the contrary, it’s pretty much the exact opposite. _You_ haven’t figured it out.” Peridot chuckles.  
  
“Wait…what?” Steven looks at the two gems.  
  
“I…thought it was rather obvious.” Pearl can’t help but snicker.  
  
“We didn’t really know how to respond to your…attempts to advance our relationship.” Peridot smiles sheepishly.  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Amethyst, Lapis and Steven stare at Garnet for an answer, dumbfounded.  
  
“It’s…subtext.”  
 


End file.
